Forgiving Rain
by xXMoonlight ShadowXx
Summary: It's said that rain can wash away sins forgive those who want to repent, like God himself...Zutara


**_Well, it's kitsune no tsuki again! I think I'm startin' to get the hang of using FanFiction tools, so hopefully it won't look such a mess now! Here's another Zutara fic, just because that's what I'm about.

* * *

_**

Zuko hated the rain. It reminded him too much of his failure, how everytime he thought he had the Avatar in his grasp, he somehow escaped. Water always put out fire, making him detest rain even more. Because of this, whenever it rained, he couldn't help but become more moody than usual, and sat staring out of a window. Even Iroh left him alone.

Even when he became a refugee, he still despised rainy weather. What made it worse was that he and his uncle hadn't been able to find a hotel in time. They were forced to camp outside, barely lucky to discover a cave. Zuko was scowling, staring out the entrance of the cave when Iroh began complaining. "No food, no shelter, and _now_ no tea. Really, being a refugee has its downside."

He cast a sideways glance at his nephew and frowned. He hadn't even _tried_ to make a smart remark. "What would I give for…a hot jasmine tea with a roast duck, and a shark fin soup? Yes, that sounds nice."

Silence. Iroh sighed hopelessly. "You seem troubled, Zuko. What's on your mind?"

Zuko seemed to jolt out of a dream. He stood up. "I'm going on a walk."

"In the rain? You'll catch a cold."

Nothing. Zuko grabbed his hat and a cloak, and walked out into the rain.

* * *

For some reason, it felt good tonight. He pulled off his hat, letting it drop to the ground, lifting his head to the sky. Zuko closed his eyes in bliss, closing his mind from all troubles. Azula, his father, his bounty…he forgot it all. He remembered the words of an old man in the previous town: _"Oh, it's raining again…that's good. It's said that rain can wash away sins; forgive those who want to repent, just like God himself."_

He snapped out of his reverie, hearing the sound of ragged breathing somewhere nearby. He looked around, dashing into the trees to find the source of the noise.

The Waterbender girl was leaning against a tree, her face pale, her breath coming in pants, coupled with sobs. She was clutching her side, but it failed to stop the flow of blood.

Zuko froze, eyes widened. From the viewpoint of an enemy, she had just been another obstacle. But as he looked at her now, from the viewpoint of a young man trying to forget his sins, he saw someone new: a helpless young woman, lost and injured in the rain.

He stepped out from his hiding spot. "Are you alright?"

Spotting the scar, Katara gasped and tried to run away, but didn't get far. Zuko didn't rush; he took his time walking over to her. She sobbed in between gasps for air; she had been running far and hard. "Don't…touch me…leave me alone!"

He ignored her pleading, bending down to help her. Still she begged him. "Get…away…please…"

Zuko slid his hand under her back, helping her to a sitting position.  
Don't talk; take deep breaths, try to calm yourself down." He didn't raise his voice at all.

Following his advice, fear still in her eyes, she relaxed slightly. "What do you want from me?"

Once again, Zuko ignored her. "Can you stand?"

Katara nodded. He helped the Waterbender to stand, but her legs nearly gave out on her as they hobbled over to the tree again. Her back against the tree, Katara's eyes closed in exhaustion. Zuko hovered over her, holding her shoulders for support. "How did you get that wound?"

"It was Azula; she was on her own, and she got me with her lighting. It went too deep for me to heal it with water alone, and I got separated from the others."

"Are you alright?" he asked her, his face near hers.

"Y..yes, I…"

"Don't talk," he repeated. "I won't hurt you. I'm not part of the Fire Nation anymore."

She smiled weakly. "I knew you would change one day."

Suddenly, Zuko felt strange. Being so close to her... they weren't enemies any longer.

He leaned in, giving her a chaste kiss. Instead of being slapped, something he knew the girl would do even in her current state, she kissed back, trembling in his arms. She collapsed to the base of the tree, leaning against Zuko's chest. "Why…why are you helping me?"

He laughed in spite of the moment. "I'm not too sure, either. I know I wouldn't have done this had I been part of the Fire Nation."

She looked up at him lovingly, smiling softly. "You're free now, Zuko. You don't have to follow a Lord anymore."

Zuko hugged her tight. "Katara, I…"

"Don't talk," she said, imitating him as she put a finger on his lips. "You're too tongue-tied."

And she kissed him again.

To Zuko, in that moment, it wasn't the water pouring from the sky that was forgave him, but the Waterbender herself.

* * *

Several weeks later, Zuko and Iroh were stuck in a town during several long days of rain. But Zuko didn't mind at all. He still sat out the window, but now it was with a small smile hovering on his lips, something rare. Iroh sat down next to his nephew. "You seem oddly cheerful. I thought you would have been furious at being caught here for so many days."

No answer. The Dragon of the West waved a hand in front of Zuko's face. "Zuko? Wake up, young one!"

Zuko jolted up, a look of surprise on his face. "Huh? Oh…" he settled back down again.

"Is something troubling you?"

He shook his head, smiling. "I don't know if you want to say 'troubling'."

* * *

**_I luv Zutara fics...heck, I luv the whole "forbidden love" plot in any story. Like in Full Metal Alchemist, Roy and Riza...luv it!_**

**_Well, you know the drill: READ AND REVIEW! (kudasai!)_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_kitsune no tsuki_**


End file.
